Hated Love Chapter one
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: A new Rival Ship has arrived and it goes by the name of "The Pearl". Though it's not your average crew, this crew is made up of all girls! Join the adventure with Zoey and her crew as she breaks her number one rule. Never fall in love with the Enemy! Note; I do not own the character's of Pirates in love


Chapter 1 Storm

Never did I ever want to become a pirate. It's just that….the pirate life chose me. My Brother and I were from a long line of pirates. He left to go out to sea, I had to stay behind. I never forgave him. He never returned, or even wrote home.

I'm Sora, the captain of the Pearl. My crew is all females, one rule on my ship, no men allowed. Another rule is to never fall in love with my number one rival ship, the Sirius. My brother is captain in that ship, that's right, the brother I always looked up to, was my rival.

"Sora, we're about to approach the port of Verdor, we should stock up on supplies and stay the night." That was my navigator, co-captain, and good friend, Rika. She's been a loyal friend to me and the best member out of my crew. I looked at her and nod. "Of course, we are low on supplies. Not to mention that Verdor is known for their wine and foreign foods."

"Sora! Sora!" Coming out of the lower deck was my trusty crew member and not to mention my first crew member, Flora. I looked at her and she looked ticked. "What is it Flora?"

"I was practicing and my sword chipped. Do you know if Verdor has a blacksmith?" I saw that she was disappointed about her swords. I took them and saw that they were a bit worn out. I smiled and nod. "I'm sure they do, I'll ask around."

"Great, thank you Captain." She left and I saw the port to Verdor. I went to the kitchen and found Murry looking through her cook books. She does more time cooking then talking. "Hey Mur! We're approaching Verdor's port. We need to stock up on supplies"

"Okay, be there soon." Her voice was quiet, but I could still hear her. I patted her shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and left. I made my way to the doctor's office. Alice, probably the best doc I know, and Bubbles, who is like everyone's little sister, were talking to each other while Bubbles was getting bandaged up. "Hey you two."

"Miss Sora, it's good to see you." Bubbles smiled brightly. She was adopted by us after she was abandoned. I smiled and nod. I looked at Alice, who was the oldest out of the whole crew, and nod at her. "Sora, you said that we were stopping, right?"

"That is correct, so get ready okay?" I left and we were now approaching the port. I saw people watching my ship approach the port. As we came to a stop, we dropped anchor and got off. "Okay a storm is coming here so I don't think the Sirius is coming to Verdor; in that case we are staying here. Rika, great job bringing us here."

"Thank you Captain."

"Now we will stock up on supplies and be out on sea tomorrow. Now, enjoy the day and be at the bar by midnight. Do not be late."

"In other words you're going to be late finding some guy, and for us to wait on you." Rika folded her arms and smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked off. The girls went into groups and I was alone.

-TS-  
It was getting dark and I went to the bar. As I walked to the doors I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Bubbles. "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"It's...Rika...she's in a...fight!" She huffed and was out of breath from running. I was surprised and took Bubbles' hand. "Where are they?"

"Follow me!" She ran again and I followed. It didn't take long to get there. Just like Bubbles said Rika was fighting a tall guy with an eye patch and brown hair. I sighed and pulled out my long colt and I shot it up into the air. People stopped to look at me and Rika and the other guy stopped as well. I walked past the group of people with my sword out and my long colt. I looked at Rika and glared at the guy. "What in god's name are you DOING?!"

"Captain I-"

"Save your excuse!"

"But he was taking something that I was buying."

"I see, and you," I held up my sword to his neck and glared. "You have no right to mess with my Co-Captain. Are we clear?!"

"So you're the Captain, ain't you a bit young to be a Captain?" I put my sword closer to his neck. Fear was forming in his eyes. I heard footsteps and a hand was placed on the guy's shoulder. "Eduardo, you should know better than to fight a lady. Especially a female captain." I knew that voice and I looked up and saw Morgan, my brother. "Well well, if it isn't my brother. Long time no see?"

"I should say the same my little sister. You have grown to be a beautiful young lady."

"Save the sweet talk, Rika, Bubbles, we're leaving."

"Yes captain." Bubbles said and walked passed me. I walked little ways and looked back. Rika was looking at Eduardo and he was looking back at her. I didn't like this at all. "RIKA!" I snapped and she looked at me with stunned eyes. "Lets go!" I said and she ran to my side. I gave her a look saying "don't even think about it" and walked off. She followed and a girl ran to my side carrying a bag and tugged at my coat. "Miss, you left your items."

"Thank you." I smiled and grabbed the bag and it had a note inside of it.

_"Forgot something_  
_-Captain Morgan"_

I crumbled the piece of paper and threw it away. "Rika, you will be punished for fighting with him. It was a pointless fight, and you were looking at him for far too long. You should have came when I called."

"I'm not a dog Captain."

"Need I remind you that you do work under me, and if you don't heed my orders you will be put in a world of hurt. I'm only trying to protect you."

"Yes Captain. I'm just saying, he was rather handsome." I looked at her and she looked dreamily into the sky. I glared at her and snapped at her. "Need I remind you that he is also the enemy." I continued to walk and we soon made it to the bar. Alice, Murry, and Flora were waiting inside. They had five key. "We only had enough for five. One room has a double bed. The others are all one bed."

"Murry and Bubbles, you stay in the double bed room. Everyone else gets a single." I looked at everyone and no one objected. I nod and grabbed a key. "Everyone to bed. We leave at noon tomorrow." The girls nod and left to their room. I left for mine and dropped on the bed. I drifted off to sleep and was in dream land.

I was woken up by the storm. I looked at the clock and it was only 5 in the morning. I ran outside and went to the Sirius. Lighting flashed and thunder roll. I climbed onto it and went into the treasury room and grabbed a greenish blue dew drop gem necklace. I was happy that I could find it on time. I ran back out and put the necklace on. It was on a silk ribbon and it was black. I was almost off of the ship until I heard footsteps. "And where are you going with that?" The voice was a man's and it sounded angry and a bit...playful? I turned and I saw a guy around my age and height, he also had dirty blonde short choppy hair and grayish brown eyes. I got out my sword and gun and stood my ground. He took out two swords and smirked. Lightning flashed again and he lunged at me. I dodged with ease and hit him with the butt of my gun. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground. I twisted it in my hand and bent down to his level. "You should know better to mess with a female pirate. Especially a female captain." I smirked and lifted his head. "What's your name boy?"

"R-Russell. Now tell me yours!"

"Sora," I got close to his ear and made my words airy "Morgan's little sister." I smirked and I saw him faint. I couldn't leave him in the rain, so I dragged him to the bar and saw my brother still drinking and plopped Russell by him. "You lost this puppy. He needs more practice with his swords. Oh and Morgan, don't you even try to make it even with me. I play to win." I left to my room and before I made it to the steps I heard him laugh. "You're fuuunny Soooorrrra." I could tell he was badly drunk. I huffed and left.


End file.
